Hipnotízame
by Contessa Sophie
Summary: Ese día descubrieron que dos personas si pueden ser esclavas la una de la otra, y que eso es a lo que los ilusos llaman amor


**Ok los personajes no son mios… és un Harry/Draco no mencionados (no se mencionan personajes pero se da a entender que son ellos) y ya saben mi especialidad asi que mientras lo leen escuchen la cancion de **

**Hipnotízame de Fobia**

**Ok bueno sin mas los dejos con el fic ….**

_**Dedicado a mi queridisima fleur … jejej excelente cancion …. Mi inspiración llego de volada jeje espero que te guste besos **_

Hipnotízame…

Mirémonos en estos momentos, estamos juntos los dos, tan cerca el uno del otro. Pero estamos rodeados de gente, si ese es nuestro problema.

Todo nuestro rededor es invisible para mí. Tu pelo negro cual noche, me llama mi atención…me dice que lo toque…me dice que lo acaricie. Te observo detalladamente, no puedo de dejar maravillarme con tu forma de ser. Aunque ya nos hemos mandado miradas, siento que nunca podré conquistarte. Eres hermoso.

Mi perfecto compañero. Bajo mis ojos a mis apuntes, no debo olvidar que estamos con muchas mas personas. Veo tu mano escribiendo, la quiero tocar. Quiero tocar tu piel, quiero que mis yemas se hipnoticen con el toque de tu piel. Que memoricen lo cual calida que es. Cual esencial de tacto que es para que yo viva.

_Pude cerrar los ojos, mas no pude dejar de verte,  
Y dejar de dormir mas no dejar de soñar,  
Puedo callar la voces, mas no puedo dejar de oírte,  
Puedo dejar de ser, pero no puedo dejar de estar.  
_

Que es lo que mas me gustaría hacer en estos momentos, besarte. Tomar tu rostro entre mis manos y unir nuestros labios. Probar de una ves por todas esa ternura y calidez que tus labios han de ofrecer. Tan embriagantes. Serian mi droga.

Quiero todo de ti. Es raro decirlo pero creo que me he enamorado. Puede ser raro… puede ser diferente, pero lo que nunca va a ser es real. Mírame a mi, quiero ser lo único que tus ojos vean… lo único que existe en tu mundo. Que aprendas a vivir conmigo. Y que yo seré lo esencial para tu vida.

_Bésame, hipnotízame,  
Ya no me importa más,  
Róbame el alma, hechízame.  
_

No puedo controlar mis acciones al tenerte cerca. Tiemblo como si fuera un niño chiquito. Quisiera sentir tu calor cerca de mí. Que tus brazos rodeen mi cuerpo. Y me llenes con tu calor.

Quisiera abrazarte y poder así oler tu esencia más pura. Esa esencia hipnotizante…tan hipnotizante que nubla mis sentidos, y hace que me sienta segura de estar contigo. Esa esencia que me tranquilice y me diga que todo esta bien. Que contigo pueda dejar mi mascara al lado, y poder mostrar quien soy.

_Puedo calmar mi mente, mas no puedo calmar mi sangre,  
Y puedo ser sincero, sin dejar de mentir,  
Puedo quedarme cerca, más no puedo dejar de oírte,  
Puedo cambiar mi vida, mas no puedo cambiarme a mí,  
_

Te volteo a ver otras ves. Eres hermoso. Lo he dicho miles de veces desde que estas aquí a mi lado. Estas tan concentrado en lo que haces que creo que no tienes idea lo que estoy haciendo en estos momentos. Te estoy observando, voltea, solo una mirada. Solo necesito una mirada para vivir.

Quiero ver esos ojos que me dejan sin habla. Esos penetrantes ojos que sin duda, nunca dejaría de ver. Amo cuando los diriges hacia mí. Cuando con ellos ves directamente los míos. Y cuando estamos así de cerca, cuando yo me puedo ver en ellos. Tan hipnotizantes.

_Bésame, hipnotízame,  
Ya no me importa más,  
Róbame el alma, hechízame._

Bésame, intoxícame,   
Ya no me importa ser,  
Un ser sin alma atrápame.  


Me has robado todo lo que tengo, pero se que tu no te has dado cuenta. Me quitaste mi vista, ya no veo nada que no este relacionado contigo. Me has robado mi olfato, ahora todos los olores no me gustan, solo me gusta el tuyo. Me has robado mi tacto, todo lo que toco no tiene tu calor. Me has quitado mi oído, solo escucho lo que dices, eres lo único que me importa. Y me has quitado mi sentido del gusto, que se niega a degustar todo lo que no sabe a ti.

Me has dejado sin nada. No me has dado nada a cambio. Pero se algo que tu no sabes. Yo se que tu también me quieres. Se que me he convertido en algo importante para ti. Y algo dentro de mi me dice que estas en la misma situación que yo.

_Bésame, hipnotízame,  
Ya no me importa más,  
Róbame el alma, hechízame._

Bésame, idiotízame,   
Ya no me importa ser,  
Un ser sin alma atrápame.

Te he seguido mirando, que ni me doy cuenta que tu me miras a mi. Parpadeo un poco, siento que mis mejillas se sonrojan. Pero no muevo mi mirada, no he movido mi mirada por el simple hecho que tú eres el que la sostiene. Ves como me tienes, ni siquiera puedo dejar de verte. Solo puedo ver esos ojos penetrantes y esos labios carnosos, y que invitan a ser probados…, que me hipnotizan todo mi ser.

Veo como me sonríes, y yo te sonrió a la par. Me siento en un sueño. Es el mejor momento de mi vida. Todo lo que e perdido al enamorarme de ti… vale la pena por el momento este. Eres hermoso. Nunca me lo podré dejar de decir. Eres el ser perfecto para mí. Me hipnotizas con el simple hecho de ser tú. Y eso me encanta de ti… y es por eso que me enamore de ti. Es por eso que solo eres para mi y yo para ti.

**FIN**

_"Ese día descubrieron que dos personas si pueden ser esclavas la una de la otra, y que eso es a lo que los ilusos llaman amor"  
_de H. De Arca.

Ok esto fue todo … espero que les gustara…

Besos

Att

Sophie …..

Ps… sobre si hare segunda parte de Somewhere over the rainbow ….. lo estoy pensando ok …. Pero no se yo creo que no ….

Besos


End file.
